From a Banana Split To Emotional Split
by IIToxicAnimeII
Summary: Lemon fan fiction of LenxRin. Rin has all her friends turn on her and leads to comfornt my Len.


**_It's Toxic here coming to you with a lemon fan fiction._**

 **And the ship is between Rin and Len.**

 **Before you come at me "OH MY GOSH THERE TWINS YOUR DISGUSTING."**

 **There not there mirror images.**

 **So you can think of them as TWINS but I don't so if you don't like this ship then VAMOOSE.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid but I do own this imagination.

 **RIN'S POV**

Today was the day. The day I showed Len the most wonderful banana split he would ever imagine. I got up and ran downstairs while Len was out with Miku doing some business. I grabbed all the ingredients and put them into a masterpiece.

"PERFECT" I shouted.

I ran upstairs and took a shower hoping Len would be back when I was done. While I was changing, I heard a loud scream.

I quickly slipped on a shirt and some shorts and zoomed down the stairs almost falling. I peeked around the kitchen corner seeing Len and Miku eating the sundae I made for LEN. Not MIKU. I stared jealous. Lets say that I have grown a tiny bit of a crush on Len. Lets also say I grew a tiny bit of hate on Miku too. We aren't friends nor enemies. I stormed upstairs furious.I always wondered what he finds in her. In public she's and angel, but when it's only me and her she's a straight up stuck up brat.

 _About around 7:00 at the time._

I got all my rage out and went downstairs seeing Len cleaning up the kitchen from a mess they made. I started watching TV while he did that blocking out everything.

 **LEN'S POV**

I saw Rin watching TV. I was thinking about asking her about the sundae but she was watching her favorite show. I sat down on the other couch while I stared at her with her ocean blue eyes open at the TV. I was surprised she didn't notice me. So I decided to do something fun. I walked up behind her and took in a huge breath. I blew it into her ear as she jumped up being that she hates when people do that. She just stormed back upstairs leaving Len confused. I went upstairs and peeked threw her bedroom door seeing if she was fine. I blushed like a hot tomato and regretted looking in. She was changing.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

I quickly turned away embrassed and hope she didn't notice me. I went back downstairs and jumped onto the couch staring at the roof. I was curious about my feelings. I kinda liked Rin. It's really hard for me to confess sense she has so many admires that she a rejected. I'm just scared to face that rejection. After I was done thinking I herd a loud knock on the door. It was Miku. She looked kinda shy at the moment. "Len, I have something to confess."

"What it is it?"

She took a large breath and looked me into the eye.

"Len, will you let me call in love with you?"

I looked at her not wanting to turn her down. I didn't like Miku, but I liked our friendship.

"Miku~Chan, I don't wanna ruin our friendship together so I'm hoping we could stay friends."

She nodded her head and walked away into the night. I didn't feel guilty nor happy. So I just decided to let it go and go upstairs and apologize to Rin. I walked into her room to see her staring at her phone texting Luka with her fingers moving swiftly across the keypad. I noticed she was in a chatgroup with Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, and Neru. Her eyes where gazing at the screen blocking out everything. I took my attention off her phone and just looked at her. She was in a blue nightgown with cuts in the middle showing a separate shirt. Her hair had nothing in it as it stuck to her cause she just took a shower. I looked at her at amazement. before I could stop myself I snuck up behind her and started licking around her earlobe. Rin jumped back in surprise and shouted at me.

"LEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" her face redder than ever.

I stuttered blushing extremely embrassed. She cleaned her ear off and continued back to her chat pretending nothing happened. I swear I was her looking at me in the corner of her eye still blushing. She pushed me out the room. I peeked in still blushing and guilty for invading her privacy. About minutes later I saw her getting even more upset than ever. What in the world was happening in that chatgroup? She grew tears in her eyes throwing her phone across the room. She crawled into the corner of her bed and put her face into her orange plushie. Her phone was buzzing like crazy after she received more texts from the chatgroup. I quietly picked it up and scrolled threw the messages in aw. Miku And everyone else were attacking her like crazy!

 **Miku:** She's probably thinks like a 5 year old if she thinks this is harassment.

 **Meiko:** She's a immature brat that's what she is.

 **Luka:** No wonder, apparently she has a secret relationship with Mikuo.

 **Miku:** WAIT WHAT?!

 **Gumi:** Yeah I heard about in history class last week. She claims they have no relationship what so ever, but Mikuo said that she's just embarrassed to tell the truth.

 **Neru:** I heard that she tried to cheat in math class to get into the finals, but everyone knows she is a stupid disgusting bunny.

I stopped there because things got ugly. I couldn't believe everything they said. I stepped into her room to she if she was okay. Not only did things worse but things got worse physically. I noticed she has been cutting. I quickly ran over and stole her pocket knife.

"LEN GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO YOU THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO LET YOU HURT YOURSELF?"

Her eyes looked sadder than ever.

I stopped yelling at her and sat down behind her. I hugged her with comfort telling her that non of the things they said were true. How could they do that? Miku was so kind. I felt her tears soaking into my shirt as she cried into my chest. She fell asleep in my arms. I quietly set her down and layed beside her. She looked so cute when she sleeps. I couldn't resist anymore. I gently kissed her on her soft lips. They tasted like strawberries. She woke up and blushed like nuts. We both looked like tomatoes on the same plant. I broke off the kiss to let her breathe after there kiss that lasted like forever. I gently grabbed her cheeks and confessed.

"Rin..I think I'm in love with you."

She looked at me and smiled.

I felt her put her hands on my cheeks.

"Me too Len."

I slowly broke into a kiss again. She seemed to grib me tighter. I slowly made my way down her face to her neck. It seemed that was her sensitive part. I started licking around her neck as I heard her whincing a bit. I had no idea what I was thinking at the time and ended up moving my fingers down her slender legs. I slide my fingers inside her panties and noticed how wet she was.

 **WARNING:** Things are gonna get sexual and um I STILL DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.

I rubbed against her as she held in all her moans. That's when I finally lost it as my pants grew tighter. I slide my pants and boxers down as I slowly rubbed against Rin's entrance. I slowly entered her as she let out moans. I exited her as her juices spilled out. Minutes later our minds were out of control and so we're our bodies. We were repositioned and clothesless. I thrusted into her moving swiftly. She moaned uncontrollably. I felt something building up inside me. I never felt this before. Before I knew it the insides of Rin were warm and white liquid spilled out. I exited her as we collapsed onto her bed. I just took Rin's virginity. I wasn't satisfied. I thrusted back into her as she let out screams. I stopped. Until she begged me to continue. I moved in her as fast as I could go. Hitting all her spots. That's when she lost it and came. She collapsed and breathed hard. That's when I felt her sucking me. I moaned as she sucked it like a orange popsicle. (She loves those.) I came inside her as she tried to let it fall onto the ground, but I made sure she gulped it all down.

Okay so this may seem like a chapter but no.

I WROTE THIS ON MOBILE IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS.

Please reviews. I might make this a series of not.

BUT 10 REVIEWS IM WRITING MORE C:


End file.
